Honest Trailer - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2
The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 is the 140th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell, Joe Starr '''and Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2015 YA sci-fi dystopia film The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2. It was published on Mar 15, 2016, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 26 seconds long. It has been viewed over 3.9 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Mockingjay Part 2 on YouTube "Like '''Kill Bill' if they never killed Bill." '''~ Honest Trailers - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 Script From the studio that's finally running out of young adult franchises (Lionsgate) comes the fourth film in the Hunger Games...trilogy that confirms once and for all, Catching Fire will be remembered as the good Hunger Games movie: The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 They've been building to the conclusion of the Hunger Games franchise since 2012. Now, after two child murder Super Bowls (the Hunger Games and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire) and one unnecessary feature-length prologue (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1), strap in for the long-awaited finale, where Katniss Everdeen completes her epic revenge quest to murder President Snow by not murdering President Snow. (Katniss shoots an arrow at Coin) Wait, are you kidding me? They just calmly talk in a rose garden?! You call that a satisfying conclusion? That's like Kill Bill if they never killed Bill. The all-out war you've been waiting for since the first Hunger Games is finally here, and you don't get to see any of it. Instead, gear up for a joyless parade of less exciting stuff, like more boring districts discussions, filming viral videos, all new redshirts, casually walking through war zones, and hanging out with tiger people...? Hang on a second, really? Tiger people? Since when are there tiger people in this world? And don't tell me they're in the book, book people! That so doesn't count! You rolled your eyes in Mockingjay Part 1 when Katniss could not shut the f*ck up about saving Peeta. Now, cringe as his character evolves from a liability who almost gets people killed to a liability who actively kills people, who no one in the entire franchise can shut the f*ck up about. (shows different characters talking about Peeta) Peeta: Isn't it obvious? The next move is to kill me. Man, even Peeta's over Peeta. After four long years waiting for the epic final chapter of The Hunger Games, watch it limp to the finish line in an underwhelming conclusion, featuring reading letters, Katniss screaming at a cat (Katniss: Prim is gone!! She's dead, and she's not coming back!! Get out!! Get out!!), and, adding insult to injury, Katniss actually choosing Peeta over Gale. I mean, come on! You're choosing "Cake Boss" over a Hemsworth?! I mean, sure, maybe he was responsible for bombing and killing your sister, but look at this kiss, man! (shows Katniss and Gale kissing) That's what I'm talking about. Now look at how you kissed Peeta. (shows Katniss and Peeta kissing) Now, let's see that Gale smooch again in slow motion. (replays the clip of Katniss and Gale kissing in slow motion) See, now that's how I would do it, I mean, you know, if I were Katniss. Gale's a total hunkasaurus rex that any guy -- I, I mean, any girl would be totally lucky to make out with. Why are they putting the Peeta on a pedestal? I would totally choose Gale, I mean, you know, if I were Katniss. Ah, screw it. Gale's hot, and I would make out with that face in a heartbeat. Starring Katniss Everdone With These Movies (Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen), Malory Archer (Julianne Moore as Alma Coin), A Waste of a Perfectly Good Tucci (Stanley Tucci as Caesar Flickerman), Teenage Foggy Nelson Turtle (Elden Henson as Pollux), 3D Printed Killer Powders, More Captain Phasma Than in Star Wars (Gwendolin Christie as Commander Lyme), Peeta...let's see...Pan? Have we done that one already? We're really running out of jokes for the same cast, guys (Josh Hutcherson as Peeta Mellark), Hey...Mitch, You're Done With These Movies? Ughhh, that one isn't great (Woody Harrelson as Haymitch Abernathy), Gale, uh...Oprah's Friend? (sighs) You know what? They didn't put any effort into ending this franchise, so neither will we (Liam Hemsworth as Gale Hawthorne). Katniss: Gets a little tedious after all these years. You said it, girl. Mock--Yeah!--ing--Yeah!--jay--Yeah!--Part 2! Ughhh, I am so over these movies. Four movies, and the only actual choice Katniss makes is saving her sister in the first one. At least that worked out. (a bomb explodes and kills Prim) Wooo, never mind. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other YA adaptations including The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1, Divergent, The Divergent Series: Insurgent, The Maze Runner, The Fault in Our Stars, Twilight, Twilight: New Moon, Twilight: Eclipse, Twilight: Breaking Dawn and Harry Potter. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 ''has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Time highlighted Screen Junkies' criticisms about "the film’s slow-moving storyline and disappointing ending" and "its lack of good character development." Geek Girl Authority wrote that Screen Junkies "rightfully skewers" the film, and said that "HT did a hilarious job pointing out all unnecessary absurdity of the last film with some classic one liners that will stick in your craw." Geeks of Doom appreciated the moment when "narrator Jon Bailey apologizes for the repetitiveness of his jokes." Slash Film wrote that "calling the film a “joyless parade of less exciting stuff” seems a bit harsh for a movie that was a pretty solid sci-fi adventure, but it’s hard to deny that it limps to the finish line." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Tittle design by Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * 'The Honest Trailer for Mockingjay — Part 2 Is Totally Over The Hunger Games '- Time article * '‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2’ Honest Trailer: It’s Like ‘Kill Bill’ But They Don’t Kill Bill '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailer: The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 '- Geeks of Doom article * 'WATCH: Honest Trailer For THE HUNGER GAMES: MOCKINGJAY — PART 2 ' - Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailers Rightfully Skewers Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part II and It’s So Satisfying '- Geek Tyrant article * 'The final Hunger Games film gets a kicking in very honest trailer '- Radio Times article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:YA Category:Dystopian Category:Science-fiction Category:Book adaptation Category:The Hunger Games Category:Franchises Category:2010s Category:Season 6 Category:Lionsgate